Save me: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: When Edward leave's Bella in NM, Bella has to go much to finally get to her soul mate. But can Bella cope with seeing the vampires who started all this? Can she forgive them? Or will she lose her self in the pain they bring back? BELLAXMARCUS.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my tear filled eyes to see I was alone. He had left me. I don't know why but I had the need to go after him. I wanted him to came back. My legs carried me forward but left my broken heart behind.

I don't know how long I walked for, but I finally tripped and fell to the ground. I couldn't find it in me to get you. I laid on my back and watched the forest go from light to dark. I couldn't see any light while I laid there, it was just dark and the rain. I stayed awake all night. It was morning till I heard something other then my own breathing.

"Bella?" I heard a deep husky voice say.

Then standing over me was a man. He was tall and very tanned. His eyes were almost black and had worry in them. His black hair was cut short and he was only wearing a pair of cut off jeans.

"Bella, I'm Sam and I'm going to take you home, okay?" He asked.

I just nodded my head numbly. He picked me up and his skin was like fire to my ice cold skin. He ran with me through the forest till we got to my house.

"I can walk, please put me down." I whispered.

Sam nodded and put me down but kept one arm around me. He help me walk in to the house and what I saw broke my heart more. There in the living room was Charlie being drained by a male vampire with red eyes. I could feel Sam shaking, I turned just as he became a huge black wolf. I was to close so his claws hit me on one side of my face and down my side. I fall to the ground as he tackled the vampire through the window.

Charlie's body lay limp on the floor. His eyes still open and lifeless. I crawled over to him sobbing. I didn't care that I was bleeding. When I got over to him I hugged him. My head going over his heart which was no longer beating.

"Charlie? Dad? Daddy, please? Don't leave me!" I sobbed though I knew he was already gone and my throat hurt from the cuts on it. I sobbed more as I held his body .

I could hear Sam fighting the vampire, I knew I was losing to much blood as darkness took over my eyes. I went in to the darkness holding Charlie. And I heard no more of the fight.

**Sam's Pov.**

I finished off the bloodsucker and phased back. I ran in to the house and upstairs and put on a pair of Charlie's jeans. I ran back down stairs and what I saw broke my heart.

There was Bella holding on to Charlie, pass out with her blood around her. I picked her up and ran to the hospital. The doctors took her and I went to the pay phone.

_"Hello?" _I heard the voice of Billy Black.

"Billy, I'm at the hospital, I need someone to go to the Swan house and cover up the attack." I said making sure no-one was listening.

_"What happened? Whose hurt? Is Bella okay? What about Charlie?" _Billy asked with panic in his voice.

"Cullen took Bella out into the woods. Most likely broke up with her and left her there all night. I found her when I was doing patrol. I took her home and there was a bloodsucker draining Charlie. I phased to close to Bella. She's hurt but I think she will be okay. Charlie is dead though." I said as I closed my eyes trying to keep back the images of what happened.

_"I'll get Paul and Jared on it. I'll also tell Emily where you are."_Billy said almost silently.

"Thanks Billy." I said and hung up.

I went to the waiting room and waited for news about Bella. I couldn't believe I hurt her more. She had enough to go through with out me hurting her. I sighed and put my head in my hands and thought about what I should I do to help her.

"Sam?"

I looked up and saw Emily standing in front of me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12 o'clock. I must of been out of it awhile. I pulled Emily on to my lap and rested my head on her shoulder.

"How is she?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. The doctors haven't come out to talk to me yet." I said. "Has Charlie been found?"

"Yes, they think Bella's blood is his. They have no idea who killed him though. Paul told me to give you this. It was by Charlie. The vampire left it there." Emily said handing me a note.

_A gift from Victoria. Remember mate for mate._

Was all it was. I hoped that Bella could tell us what is means when I can see her. I sighed and closed my eyes. Losing my self in Emily's scent. Soon Paul and Jared were both here as well as the Elders. No doctor had come to tell us anything about Bella. Renee had been called and she was getting a plane down here tomorrow. I sighed once again.

"Sam Uley?" A doctor said as he came into the waiting room.

I stood up first and the others did too.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She is going to be fine. She will always have scars and she is in a coma. I don't know at this point in time when she will wake up." He said with a sigh.

I was shocked, and anger with my self. I had done this to her. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't of been hurt.

"When can we see her?" I asked.

"Now, if you want." He said before he left.

We all went to her room. There laying lifeless in bed was Bella. Only the heart montior and the small movements to her chest told you she was alive. She was covered in bandages and wrapped up in blankets. They had to give her blood, as she lost so much.

I sat beside her and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said as Emily placed her hand on my shoulder.

When the others came in, I heard their gasps of shock. I knew I would spend all my life trying to make up for what I had done to Bella. She shouldn't of gone through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's Pov.**

3 weeks. It has been 3 weeks since the Cullens left, Charlie was killed and Bella went in to a coma. In those 3 weeks many people have come to vist her. Jacob Black blames me for what happened to Bella. He doesn't know what happen yet as he hasn't phased yet, but he blames me all the same. Renee had come and gone. Charlie had been buried, most of their stuff had been moved in to Billy's house, the house has been sold and Renee helped Billy set up at room at his house for Bella. She then left.

I knew many couldn't believed that she left while her daughter was in a coma, but she did.

I spent alot of the time with Bella. Emily had also spent time with me. I was sitting next Bella while Emily went to get a drink. I held Bella's hand like always when I felt her tighten her lose grip on my hand. I looked up at her face and saw her eyelids flutter.

"Bella?" I asked.

Her eyes were fighting to open and her grip tighten more.

"Bella? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." I said.

And she did. I watched as she kept fighting to wake up. Then her milk chocolate eyes opened and looked around.

"Bella?" I said softly.

Her eyes settled on me.

"Bella, I'm Sam, remember? Can you speak?" I asked.

"What happened?" She choked out.

Her voice was rough with disuse and most likely the scars on her throat.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"The vampire. Charlie. You being a wolf. Fighting." She said her voice still rough.

"When I finished off the vampire, you was passed out. I brought you here, the doctors worked on you while they found Charlie. You have been in a coma for 3 weeks. When your allowed out of here, you're going to be living with Billy Black and Jacob. The pack would like to see you." I said.

Bella nodded slowly. I saw great sadness in her eyes, aswell as pain.

"I'm sorry for putting you here. I should of got you out the way before I phased." I said.

"It's not your fault, you had to get him. I'm fine really." Bella whispered.

I sighed, I knew she was stubborn and that she was too forgiving.

Just then Emily walked in.

"I glad your awake Bella." She said as she sat down on the other side of Bella.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm Sam's girlfriend." Emily said.

Bella then seemed to see Emily's scars.

"I see you have been here too." She said.

Emily nodded with a look of sadness on her face. I knew guilt was all over my face right now. Because of what I am, I hurt two people I was meant to protect.

The next day I was driving Bella to Billy's. The pack had already seen her and told her that they would love to get to know her better. When we pulled up in front of the house, Jacob came running out. He pulled Bella out of the car and in to a hug.

"Need...air...Jake!" Bella gasped out.

"Oops." Jacob said as he set her down, but kept an arm around her.

"Let's let Bella see her room." Billy said from the front door.

Jacob nodded and they both went inside. I walked slowly up to Billy.

"How did it go with the pack?" Billy asked wheeling his self in to the living room.

"Bella seemed to like them and they loved her. Emily is happy to have another girl to talk to." I replied.

"Good, so I'll have the pack around alot to see Bella." Billy laughed.

**Bella's Pov.**

After I moved in with Billy, everything was going good, though I was still in pain from the Cullens leaving and Charlie's death. The pack became my brothers and Emily and Kim became my sisters. I spent alot of my time with them. Over the first 7 weeks more wolves joined the pack. It grew from just Sam, Jared and Paul to Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Brady, and Collin. Seth Clearwater was soon to be part of the pack.

Tonight was the bonfire to welcome Collin and Brady to the pack. We was all laughing and eating when Sam ran over to us.

"Bella, I know it's been awhile and I should of done this sooner but I just found this again." Sam said before he gave me a note.

_A gift from Victoria. Remember mate for mate._

I kept reading it over and over again. My blood ran cold and my breathe came out in gasps. I knew what it meant. I knew that it was Victoria who got Charlie killed. And I knew she was warning me. Telling me, my death is coming because of Edward.

"What does it mean?" I heard Sam ask.

I looked up and in to his eyes.

"Death. My death. Victoria is not going to stop till I'm dead." I whispered but everyone heard me.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

So I told them. I told them about how I met the Cullens, how Edward and I got together. I told them about the baseball game, and James tracking me. I told them what happened when James tricked me. I told them about what happened on my birthday and then in the forest. I let what really happened out. Afterwards I sobbed and tried to keep myself together. Embry held me while I cried, while Jacob patted my back.

I knew that all of them was shocked, I knew they didn't think I had to go through all of that. I soon controled myself and went home with Jacob and Billy.

Seeing that note and telling them what happened brought the pain to the front of my mind. I couldn't block it, I just let it be. I didn't talk when we got home, and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov.**

I woke up feeling numb. I hadn't felt like this since the night he left. I got ready for the day knowing Jacob would be on patrol with Paul and Quil. I left the house after saying bye to Billy and walked to Embry's house.

I wanted to do something that made me feel alive. Jacob had already taught me how to ride a motor bike but won't allow me to ride without him. So I was going to get Embry take me cliff diving.

I knock on the door and a sleeply Embry opened the door.

"Hey Em, you are taking me cliff diving so go get ready." I said in a very fake happy voice.

"When did I say I was going to take you?" Embry asked with a yawn.

"Last night just before I left with Jake and Billy." I lied quickly because I knew Embry was half asleep then and wouldn't remember.

Embry nodded before running up stairs to get ready, he was back in 5 minutes and then we was off to First Beach's cliffs. Embry carried me on his back to the top, saying it would take all day at my pace to get there. Together we stood at the top, our shoes off and the wind throwing my hair in my face.

"Ready Bells?" Embry asked putting out his hand.

"Yep." I said taking his hand.

We both took a deep breathe then jumped. I screamed out in joy, as Embry laughed. I felt alive, an free. I let go of his hand before we hit the water. When I came up for air Embry wasn't there.

"Embry?" I called.

No reply, I was going to call again when I felt him grab my legs, I screamed as he placed me on his shoulders and came up for air.

"Embry, you almost gave me a heart attack." I accused as I hit his head.

He just laughed as he began to swim his way to the beach with me still on his shoulders. When we got to the beach we was met with the anger faces of the pack.

"I think we're in trouble." I whispered knowing Embry would hear me.

He nodded and began to walk to them.

"Why did we hear Bella scream twice?" Jacob demanded.

"We went cliff diving." Embry replied.

"What? She could of got killed!" Quil shouted.

"Embry wouldn't let me kill myself and you know it." I said.

Sam nodded and Embry put me down. I knew then that I wouldn't be cliff diving again for a long time.

The next day, I wanted to go somewhere that showed that Edward was real. I knew he was real because Charlie was dead, and I had scars going down my cheek and neck then across my chest. But today it seemed like he was a dream. I knew of only one place where I could go. The meadow. I took my truck and drove to the trail before I got out and walked into the forest.

I kept walking for maybe hours till I saw the opening to the meadow. When I got there it was the same and yet it wasn't. It was not the right season for flowers, so it was just the grass and it seemed to have lost some of the magic. I fell to my knees with a cry when the hole in my chest and the pain hit me. I cried thinking of all the reasons why he didn't love me. I knew I had to stop, I had to get home before the pack came and found me here. I stopped and got up, I was about to go when someone stepped into the meadow on the other side.

He was looking at me as his olive-skin sparkled, his red eyes locked with my brown eyes. He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him and I knew he shouldn't. Though he was a vampire, one thing should of changed. His eyes, should of been a bright gold not a deep red.

"Laurent!" I gasped in shock.

"Bella? Well isn't it lovely to see you here." He smiled as he took a step towards me.

"I see you are back to your old ways, did Victoria find you?" I asked.

"Yes, I couldn't really stick to the animal diet. Victoria did find me and asked for my help. That's why I'm here really, to help her." Laurent said taking another step towards me.

"To get to me." I stated.

I knew she wanted me as soon as I saw the note. She was going to get me for something Edward did. I suddenly put all the pain he put me through away and let anger take over me. He left me! He left me most likely knowing that Victoria would come after to me. If he didn't leave, Charlie would still be here.

"Yes, your Edward took away her James. Our kind don't take kindly to that." Laurent said.

"He is not my Edward, he left me." I spat at him.

"Ah, yes that explains why your protector's aren't here and their scents are old." Laurent mused.

"Are you going to take me to Victoria then?" I asked.

"No, you see I was hunting when I came across you. She will be anger of course but I will come up with a lie to tell her. But you should be thanking me. Victoria has planned something very painful for you. I will make this quick." He said before he was in front of me.

He was about to touch my cheek when he froze.

"Impossible." He breathed before he started to back away.

Coming from both sides of me walked 8 horse sized wolves. Jacob and Quil was the closes to me. Quil poked me with his nose before crouching down. I nodded to him and got on his back. I knew Quil's job was to get me back to La Push.

Laurent turned and ran as the pack went after him, while Quil took off towards Billy's house. When we got to Billy's I went in while Quil went to phase. I sat with Billy in the living room and waited till the pack got here. They all walked in together and sat down all looking at me.

"Who was that? Why was you there, Bella?" Sam asked.

"That was Laurent, I was there because I wanted to go there. It was the meadow Edward took me to." I said.

Sam nodded and went in to deep thought which was broken when we heard two wolf howls coming from the Clearwater house. The pack took off to the house. A little while later Billy had a phone call.

It was Sue Clearwater. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack when Leah phased. I helped Billy get to the hospital and held Seth as he cried and shook. Leah held Sue as she stared blankly at the wall.

We all went home pasted midnight. Harry had died. We all went to the funeral. After that nothing happened for a few days. Till one night when Jacob was on patrol, Jared walked in and threw me over his shoulder before running towards Forks.

He stopped at our side of the line and put me down. All the pack was there only Sam, and Jared was in human form. On the other side of the line was a vampire. She was beautiful like all the other vampires there is. She had strawberry blond hair what went down to her lower back. Her gold eyes were fixed on me.

"Are you Bella?" She asked.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Tanya from the Denali coven, we're the cousins of the Cullens. I'm here to warn you. A few days ago a nomad by the name of Victoria came to our home and told us of Laurents death. My sister Irina was his mate and has left us to come after you and the pack. She is making a newborn army and will be here in a months time. I can not help you kill my sister though." Tanya said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Please call after the battle, I would like to know what happened to her." Tanya said.

I nodded and Tanya gave me a piece of papar with her phone number on it before running home.

The pack came back with me home. I told them what I knew about newborns and we started plan for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov.**

_I stood in front of a window, in a ball room. It was night time, and I was somewhere in Italy. The stars shined brightly in the sky. _

_I was wearing a blood red ball gown. It was sleeves-less and had diamonds encrustedaround the wait and on the bust. It pooled on the ground around me and hugged all the right places. My lips were blood red and I had bronze eyeshadow. My hair was down and curled perfectly._

_"Bella?" Whispered the deep voice of my Angel._

_I turned and saw him standing a few feet from me. He was wearing a black suit, what showed off his pale white skin. His black should length hair, looked like silk and his ruby red eyes looked at me with love and wonder. I smiled at him._

_"Marcus." I whispered as I took his hand._

_He pulled me to him and gazed into my eyes._

_"I'll come and find you soon. And when I find you, I will make you mine forever." He said before he kissed my pulse point._

_"I'll be waiting." I whispered._

I sat up in bed breathing deeply. I had been having the same dream over this past month. I have told no-one of them. Not even Seth. Over the past month Seth and I had become close. He was helping me get over my pain while, I was helping with the death of his Father.

I knew today was the day. The day of the battle. I would be there through out the battle. We all knew they would be following my scent and I wished to be there. I remember the story of the third wife, what was told at the first bonfire I went too. I would be like the third wife for my wolves, if I needed too.

I sighed before I got ready for the day. When I finished getting ready, I went downstairs and had breakfast with Billy and Jacob. Then Jacob and I left for the baseball clearing. I as on Jacobs back and he was in wolf form when we got to the clearing. All the pack was already there and was waiting.

I stood behind them and waited for Irina and her army to show. We didn't have to wait long. She walked out the forest with 20 newborns. She was easy to spot with her gold eyes.

"You are going to die puppies." Irina shouted before the fighting began.

Seth kept near me to keep away all the newborns. All I could hear was snarls and growls. Suddenly Irina was a few feet in front of me. She gave me a cruel smile before she lunged at me. But Seth got in her way. They fought to fast for me to make out. But soon I saw Seth in his sandy wolf form went flying through the air. He landed 10 feet away not moving and not breathing.

"SETH!" I screamed.

Irina let out a dark mocking laugh. I turn to her seeing red, I felt something snap inside me. I was filled with anger over what she had just done.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed before I lunged at her.

She laughed till I grabbed her bare arm. She screamed out in pure pain and fell to her knees yet I didn't let go of her arm.

Something was telling me not to let go. That this would kill her. That I was doing this.

So I didn't let go. Soon she was screaming silently. Before she stopped. She stopped moving, not blinking. Not breathing. She was just laying there on her side. With pain on her face, her mouth opened still with a silent scream no-one would hear again.

I let go of her arm and looked up. The fighting had stopped and all the wolves were looking at me, Jacob phased and set fire to the bodies. I went over to Seth and threw myself next to him.

The whole pack howled and whined in mourning the death of there pack brother. As I cried. Soon we all was on are way back to La Push.

I was standing in the back garden of Sam's house when I heard the back door slam open. It had been 3 hours since we got back. I turned and was faced with a anger shaking Leah.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted before she punched me.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MY BROTHER WOULD BE ALIVE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU EVERYONE WOULD BE ALOT HAPPIER! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU CHARLIE WOULD BE ALIVE!" She shouted while punching me.

"LEAH! STOP!" I heard Sam shout in his alpha voice.

I knew my lip and nose was bleeding aswell that I would have a black eye.

"You should leave now before anyone else dies." Leah spat at me.

I looked at her, then at the rest of the pack and nodded before turning and walking off into the forest.

"BELLA?" I heard Jacob call.

"Let her be Jacob. She will be back, just give her time." I hear Sam say before I was to far away to hear them.

I knew when I hit Forks as I was sent flying in to a clearing, before I was sent flying into a tree. I looked up to met Victoria's red eyes as she glared at me.

"You will die today Bella." She stated before she kicked me which sent me flying to the middle of the clearing.

I knew I was going to black out soon. As darkness was taking over. I looked up at her as she raised her leg like she was going to step on me. When a roar echoed in to the clearing, then someone in a black cloak hit Victoria.

I then found my self in the cold arms of my Angel.

"Marcus." I whispered before darkness took over me.

**Marcus' Pov.**

My brothers and I as well as our guard was running through the forest away from the Cullen house, when I suddenly heard someone call to me.

_Marcus._

I stopped knowing that voice. I had it playing in my head when ever I started to day dream. It was Bella.

_MARCUS! HELP!_

I heard her scream. I used my power to find bonds and found my soul mate bonds heading west.

"Bella." I said before taking off towards that bond.

"Marcus?" I heard Aro ask.

But I didn't care something was happening to Bella. I heard them following me and soon we came across a clearing, just in time to see Bella land in the middle and a redhaired vampire stand over her, ready to crush her with her foot.

I roared in rage. Demetri seeming to know I wanted the human girl lunged at the vampire. I was by Bella's side in a instand holding her. She looked up at me with pain, happiness, love, hope and sadness in her eyes.

"Marcus." She whispered before she blacked out.

"Shh my dear Bella, I have found you." I whispered though I knew she won't hear me and stood up holding her to my chest.

When I turned I saw my brothers look at me in shock.

"She is coming with us." I stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marcus' Pov.**

Aro walked over to me and placed his hand over mine. He closed his eyes as he went through all my thoughts. When he was finished he stepped back and opened his eyes.

"She will come with us." Aro stated to Caius.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know how much Caius hated being in the dark. I looked at both of them before I started running towards Port Angles. I could hear them following me but I didn't care. All I cared about was the little human in my arms.

When we got to the plane Felix gave Bella a odd look. Most likely wondering why I was holding a human like this.

"Let's go." I said as I got on.

I sat down with Bella laying down and her head on my lap as I ran my finger's through her hair.

"You know Jane will try her power on her." Alec said as he sat down beside Demetri.

"It won't work." Demetri stated staring at Bella with shock and confusion.

"Why would that be Demetri?" Aro asked.

"Touch her hand, and see for yourself." Demetri said.

Aro came over to us and touched Bella's hand lightly, then held it with a look of shock clear on his face.

"Nothing." Aro said almost bouncing. "She's a shield. Think of how powerful it would be when she's changed."

"Why is she here?" Caius finally asked.

I knew that question had been burning in his mind since I picked her up.

"She is my mate." I said not taking my eyes off Bella.

I heard gasps come from the guards and Caius.

"Why didn't you bit her?" Caius asked.

"I want her to get used to all of the Volturi before she is turned." I said.

"When you tell her what you are she will scream and run." Caius said.

"I won't have to tell her. She already knows what we are and is not scared of us. She had a relationship with Edward Cullen before." I said playing with her hair.

Part way home, Bella woke up. I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

"Hey." I whispered brushing her hair away from her face.

"Hey." She whispered and sat up.

I let her sit next to me and she looked at everyone who was now staring at her, she blushed softly, but smiled at them.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Demetri, and Alec." She said looking at them.

Aro smiled brightly.

"Hello young one." He greeted her in a way only Aro could.

You could tell he just wanted to bounce around. I shook my head at my brother. I knew he would love Bella and her gift. Nothing much was said on our way back. When we got home of course everyone met us. Jane of course tried to use her power on Bella but it didn't work. Heidi went shopping for clothes for Bella and I led her to my wing.

**Bella's Pov. 2 month later.**

It has been 2 month since the battle with the newborns, 2 month since Seth died because of me, 2 month since I left Forks, and 2 month since Marcus found me and saved me. I have lived with them since then still human. I love it here. Jane at first was cold to me as her power didn't work on me, but soon we became great friends much to peoples surpirse. Marcus and I have been getting closer but we have yet to tell each other that we loved them or really kiss, I knew Marcus was taking it slow for me, to show that I could trust him. I have also became friends with most of the guard. I think what surprised people more was when I became friends with Caius.

Yes, he was cold and most of the time full of rage but when you get around that he was a nice person. I also got to know Gianna, and became fast friends with her, I knew she wished to be a vampire as she loved the Volturi. I had talked to Aro, Marcus and Caius about it and they have agreed that she could be turned.

I was walking back from shopping with Gianna when a man spoke.

"Stop!" He ordered.

We turned and saw he had a gun. It was pointing at Gianna. I looked behind him and saw some police slowly coming this when.

"Give me all your money, now!" He order.

"No." I said.

I knew Gianna was staring at me like I was crazy but I had to hope that police would get him before he did anything.

"If you won't then I will just have to kill your little friend." He said darkly.

"NO!" I shouted jumping in front of Gianna as he shot the gun.

I felt the bullet enter my chest, lucky it missed my heart but I knew I was slowly dying. I heard Gianna scream and felt her catch me as I fell. I heard the police shouting at the man, and Gianna sobbing. I felt Gianna drag me towards the castle. I could feel myself shaking and the blood pouring out of th bullet hole, I was even coughing up blood. I knew that if Gianna didn't get me back in time, I was going to die here.

Soon I saw the stone ceiling of the castle, and felt the carpet under my legs.

"HELP!" Gianna screamed.

"What- BELLA!" I heard Jane scream before I was in her ice cold arms.

But today they didn't feel ice cold, they felt normal, maybe even warm. I looked up at her child-like face to see her eyes black, but I knew she wouldn't hurt me. She had tears that would never fall in her eyes and I could see my blood on a bit of her dress. This could be the last time I looked at her, and I wanted to have my last look at my best friend. I knew she was running faster then she had before as her blond hair was coming out of her bun.

I heard her most likely run through the doors to the throne room. Soon I saw the white marble of the roof.

"BELLA!" I heard Marcus shout before I was in his arms looking at him.

I could feel the marble floor under me so I knew we was both on the ground. I could see darkness trying to take over my eyes but I had to tell him before I faded into it. I raised my blooded covered hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered before I let my hand fall limp as the darkness took over my body, mind and soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marcus' Pov.**

I was sitting with my brothers, Jane and Alec in the throne room. I sighed, wishing Bella was here. It had been two months since I brought her here, we had gotten very close but I was taking it slow with her. I wanted her to trust me, and know that I won't leave her.

I want her to say 'I love you' before I turn her. Aro finds it sweet when we are together, and loves the idea of getting a new sister. Caius had taking a shine to Bella, yes he was still cold but he wasn't to her. It shocked everyone when they became friends.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Gianna's scream.

"HELP!"

"Jane go see what is wrong!" Aro ordered.

Jane nodded and quickly left the room.

"-BELLA!" I heard Jane shout.

I stood as Jane ran through the doors, not bothering to wait and open them. I could see why she didn't wait. In her arms was Bella. Blood coming from a bullet hole in her chest, as while from her coughing up blood. She was shaking and was as pale as a vampire.

"BELLA!" I shouted.

Jane gave her to me and I fall to the floor holding her. Her heart was so weak. I watched as she placed her blood covered hand on my cheek. The monster in me roared for her blood but it was shot down by the vampire in me that knew she was my mate, and I couldn't hurt my mate. I wanted to rip apart the person who did this.

"I love you." Bella whispered bringing me back from my thoughts of hunting the person down.

Her voice so weak. She let her hand fall limp before blacking out. Her heart was almost failing and I knew if I didn't do something I would lose her forever.

"No, I can't let you leave me." I whispered before biting into her neck.

I then bit her wrists and just above her heart.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear as I held her to me.

I got up with Bella in my arms and turned to my brothers.

"I will take her to my room and I will not leave her till she has woken up." I stated.

"Of course." Aro said though he didn't take his worried eyes off Bella.

Caius just nodded, also not taking his own worried eyes off Bella.

I ran out the room and ran to my room. I got Jane to change Bella out of her bloodily clothes before I was back in the room holding Bella in my arms. All through out the change Bella did not show any pain. It looked like she was sleeping.

Through her change her skin became as pale as snow. Her lips turned a cherry red. Her hair became darker and the red it stood out more, her long dark lashes framed her eyes. Her body became more curver, she became taller, from being 5"7, she has now became 5"9. She still holds her delicate look. Her scars from the shifter was still there, though they was more paler. They would forever show the world of the hardships she had to over come to be here today. I couldn't wait for her to open her eyes.

Of course when it came to her last heart beats, my brothers, and their wives as well as the guard came into the room. I smiled slightly knowing that my Bella had got so many to love her here. She had melted the ice around all our hearts and we would forever be grateful.

With the last beat her heart stop, and silence filled the room. We all knew what newborns are like so we waited for her to open her eyes. When she did and she met her bright red eyes with my own ruby eyes. She looked at me with love and awe. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek, like she did when she was dying. Her hand was now warm to me, and not hot from before, when she was human.

"I love you Marcus." She said with a smile.

I smiled and placed my hand over hers.

"I love you too Isabella." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Pov.**

It has been a month since I had woken up to my new life. Today was the day of my wedding. Over the month I have become good friends with the Denali coven. Though they know I was the one that killed their sister, they was able to over look it. Also over this month I have also learn of my powers. I am a full shield, nothing can get past it or stop it if I don't want them to. I can make someone feel pain, it is like Jane's gift but mine is not mental and is enough to kill. I can also show others my memories.

I was also not like most newborns, I could control myself, I had enough control to turn Gianna. Gianna was also in control, her power was information. All she had to do is look at you and she knew all the important information about you. Like how old you are, when you was turned, who you was turn by, your power, other stuff like that.

Over the month I have become like a mother to Jane and Alec. Both were turned young and didn't really have someone to take care of them. Jane and Alec both seemed happier then when I first came here and I like that they are both more happy.

Tanya, Kate and Jane was helping me get ready. My wedding dress was a deep red and my hair was curled with a red rose in my hair. Even with my scars I looked beautiful.

"And your done." Kate's over happy voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you Kate, Tanya and Jane. Your the best." I said smiling giving them all a hug.

"Come on Mom your getting married now." Jane said as she pulled me up and out the room.

Tanya and Kate was laughing. All of them was wearing red bridesmaids dresses.

The wedding was prefect and beautiful. I knew if I was human then I would be crying.


	8. Chapter 8

I was to be become Queen in 2 weeks. There was going to be a great Ball in honor of Marcus' and mine marriage aswell as in honor of me becoming the third Queen of the Volturi.

All the covens and nomads around the world was coming to the Ball. But there was only two coven's I was meeting with before the Ball. My good friends the Denali coven and of course the coven which left me to face my death the Cullens.

No-one was very happy with me meeting the Cullens before the Ball but Aro thought it was best. I knew if Marcus had it his way he would of taken me away somewhere.

Marcus had mixed feelings when it came to the Cullens. While he hated what they did to me, he knew if they didn't we may have never met. I was like Marcus with my feelings towards the Cullens. I hated what they did to me, how they left me alone. I hated how Edward controlled my life. Not giving me the choice for him to stay or not. I hated that because of them I had to go through so much pain to finally be happy with my soul mate. But I knew if I didn't go through all that then I would be who I was today. I wouldn't be as strong as I was now. I was happy they had left me in way because I was now with my true family.

The Cullen was coming today. They will see what they left behind.

Jane brought me out of my thoughts by starting to brush my hair.

"You don't have to do that Jane." I said looking into her eyes through the mirror.

"I want to Mom." She replied with a smile.

So I let her. Soon it was time to go to the throne room to wait for the Cullens. Jane put down the brush and I stood up making my blood red silk dress dance along the floor. Jane handed me my black cloak which I put on and put the hood up before taking her and running to the throne room.

Jane let go of my hand and went to side by her brother. I nodded to the brothers before climb up to one of the only windows. I stood there so I could watch everything til it was time for them to met me.

All the guard was here as well as the wives. I knew everyone in the Volturi wanted to rip apart the Cullens but Marcus I knew wanted to more then any of them. He was the only one I showed my past to using my gift. He had seen what had happen to me because of Edward leaving.

Soon we all heard the Cullens and the Denalis coming. When they entered I watch the Denali go to stand with some of the guard. Kate and Tanya went to stand by Jane and Alec, while Eleazar and Carmen stood with Hiedi and Felix. I could see the Cullens were confused by this.

I watched Aro stand from his throne and open out his arms in a welcoming though I knew it was taking everyones will not to growl at the Cullens.

I smirked from under my hood.

"Welcome dear friend." Aro said and any one could tell he was faking being cheery and welcoming.

"It is good to see you to Aro." Carlisle said you could tell he was trying to think of why Aro was acting this way. "May I ask why we have been called here before the Ball?"

"I would of thought you would like to see your youngest daugther again." Aro said in mock confusion.

Carlisle tensed slightly.

"I don't know what your talking about Aro." Carlisle said there was no friendlyness in his tone.

"Then you have nothing to do with a human from the town of Forks?" Aro asked in told innocence.

All the Cullens growled at what Aro asked. I tensed in case they attacked my brother.

"What have you done to Bella?" Edward growled.

I knew it was my time to step forward so I jumped from my spot and landed lightly on my feet between where my brother stood and the Cullens. I looked at them with my cold red eyes.

"They have done nothing to me, Edward." I said in my new bell like voice, that could only be that of a vampires.

"B-bella?" Edward asked shocked.

"Who else?" I asked back.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted out and came running toward me.

I threw up my shield as everyone but the Cullens growled at Alice. She hit my shield and looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"What happened to you Bella?" She asked in a small voice.

"What happened, Alice?" I asked, I could feel Marcus behind me. "Do you really want to know?"

Alice nodded sadly.

"This happened." I said just before Marcus removed my hood.

The Cullens gasped in shock and horror.

"What happened Bella?" Esme cried.

"This happened dear Esme." I said and with a click of my fingers the throne room changed to the forest of Forks and there in the middle stood a human me and Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

_"_Everyone was silent as the projection began to play. Nothing was said as the words that broke was repeated and the look of heart break came across my face. Low growls were let lose when they watched how the projection Edward ran away from the projection of me.

Everyone watched how I tried to go after him and how I got lost before I fell to the ground. They saw how no-one seemed to know I was gone, and when it was morning how Sam found me and took me home, the watched how I found Charlie and how I got my scars.

_"Charlie? Dad? Daddy, please? Don't leave me!" _My voice echoed through the room. You could hear the pain and heartbreak in my voice.

Everyone saw how I woke up in the hopsital and how Sam told me I would be staying with Billy and Jacob Black, they watched how I became apart of the pack like the imprints and how all the wolves acted like my brothers. They watched as different scences started to flash.

The bonfires, the motorbike rides with Jake, cliffdiving with Embry, playing pranks with Quil, cooking with Emily, having shouting fights with Paul, shopping with Kim, riding on Jareds back through the forest, Sam calling me his beta, helping the pack with training, looking after Collin and Brady, playing fighting with them.

It then played when they found about Victoria and I found about how it was her fault Charlie was dead. They watched how I met Seth and Leah Clearwater, and then how I met Tanya. They saw how I trained the wolves to fight against newborns and how Seth and I got close both trying to over come the pain we had to go through. It then went to the battle and how I watched the wolves rip apart the newborns, how Seth never went to far away from me.

Then it when to Irina tried to attack me and Seth jumped in the way. Everyone watched as his sandy wolf body went flying through the air before hitting the ground hard.

_"SETH!" _My scream filled the air as well as Irina's dark laugh.

_"YOU BITCH!" _My scream of rage cut through Irina's dark laugh.

They watched as I lunged at her and how I grabbed her arm out of anger. They watched shocked as she started to scream out in pain, before her screams became silent, and she stopped moving. They saw how all the bodies was set on fire and how the pack mourned Seth through their howls.

They watched as how later on when we got back to La Push, how Leah shouted at me and hit me. How I left, and Sam stopped Jacob from going after me.

_"Let her be Jacob. She will be back, just give her time." _Sam's last words echoed through the throne room.

They watched how Victoria attacked me out of no-where and how Demetri and Marcus saved me. They watched how I came to Volterra.

Scences again flashed by. Joking around with Felix and Demetri, Shopping with Heidi and Gianna, planning battles with Caius, listening to Aro's stories, reading with Sulpicia, painting with Athenodora, helping Jane and Alec get back on Felix and Demetri, playing chess with Santiago, letting Heidi, Jane, Chelsea, and Athendora give me a make-over. Learning more about cars with Afton and Corin. Getting to know Marcus, watching old movies with Renata.

Different scence of how our bonds were made and grew till we became a family. Then it went to my last of my human life.

The gun shot and Gianna's scream filled the air. They watched as Gianna dragged me back to the castle.

_"HELP!" _Gianna's scream for help once again filled the air.

_"BELLA!"_ Jane's shout of panic echoed through the whole of the throne room.

Everyone watched as Jane ran with me in her arms. They watch as Marcus held me while I was dying, they saw as I told him I loved him. They saw how I woke up from the burning.

Scences flashed again, how I started to look after Alec and Jane as my own, training with the guard, calling Tanya, planning the wedding, getting close to the Denali coven, how Marcus and I got closer, saving Jane from a nomad who was about to attack her from behind, the first time Jane and Alec called me mom, beating Felix and Demetri on the X-box, racing Afton and Corin, beating Santiago in chess, more battle plans with Caius, training my shield with Renata and Aro, Heidi and Chelsea giving me make overs, Athenodora giving me her grandmother's necklece, Sulpicia teaching me about vampire history, Tanya, Kate and I becoming like sister's.

And then the wedding played. I clicked my finger's when it was done and the throne went back to how it was before. I turned to the Cullens who stood in shock.

"And that is what happened to me." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THOSE'S THINGS?" Athenodora shouted.

She like Caius had a temper, and if she let it lose on you, you better run.

"HOW COULD YOU OF BEEN SO COLD?" Tanya screamed.

Of course both of them shouting made all the others shout at the Cullens apart from the Cullens themselves.

"Enough." I said calmly.

Everyone shut up but glared at the Cullens, apart from Jane who was growling as well.

"Jane." I warned.

"Sorry mom." Jane said as she stopped growling.

"You may go, I have nothing more to say to you." I said as I turned with Marcus to go back to his throne.

I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Your coming with us love." Edward said.

I turned and stared at him. My blood red eyes cold and uncaring.

"Will I?" I questioned.

"Yes." Edward said as he tried to drag me to the door.

My family snarled.

"I would let go of me Edward." I said like I was talking to a child.

"No your coming with us." Edward said like he was talking to a child.

I knew he wouldn't let me go by his own will, so I let him feel my power. He let go of me and fell to the floor screaming in pain, holding his heart.

"JANE STOP!" Carlisle shouted.

"It's not me." Jane said as she watched Edward scream with a smile on her face.

The Cullen's looked at me in shock.

I crouched down and whispered in Edward's ear though everyone could hear me.

"This is how I felt when you left me in the forest," I then let him feel more pain.

"This is how I felt when I saw Charlie being feed on," I let him feel more pain.

"This is how I felt when I found out Renee didn't want me," I let him feel more and his screams turned silent.

"This is how I felt when I got the note from Victoria," I let him feel more and his body started to freeze.

"This is how I felt when Tanya told us about the newborns," Before I could give him more pain I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I breathed in and took in his scent.

"Marcus." I breathed.

"That's enough Bella." He said softly.

I nodded and stood bringing back my gift slowly.

Soon Edward was just panting on the floor with his family around him.

"The pain I have been through could kill you. I am not yours Edward, I never was meant to be, and I never will, so you can't tell me what to do." I said before I left the throne room with Marcus.

"Leave our Mother alone." I heard Alec warn before I heard both Jane and himself ran to catch up to us.

We all went to the courtyard and sat under a tree. No-one said anything as they knew I was still calming myself down. I sat leaning against Marcus' shoulder with his arm wrapped around me. Jane had her head in my lap and I was playing with her hair. Alec was sitting beside Jane and held the hand what wasn't playing with Jane's hair.

Soon Tanya and Kate came out.

"Bella, are you alright?" Tanya asked sitting in front of us with Kate beside her.

"I am now." I said with a sigh.

"We won't let them hurt you again Mom." Alec said and Jane nodded agreement.

"I won't let them hurt me again." I stated.

Silence took over us again, only to be broken by a scream.

We all got up and ran towards it. Everyone was around one of the guest rooms door. Marcus, Jane, Alec, Tanya and I all pushed our way through them.

There on the floor in front of her wardrobe sobbing with Jasper rubbing her shoulders was Alice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"M-my c-clothes." Alice whimpered.

I looked in to her wardrobe and gasped in shock. Everything was ripped and covered in red paint. I turned and looked at the group outside the door. I saw that both Demetri and Felix wasn't there.

I couldn't stop the small smile come to my lips thinking how both thought I was their little sister, and knowing that they would do something like this.

"Felix, Demetri!" I called.

They was in front of me in a instant. Both with big grins on their faces.

"Yes, Bella?" They said together.

By now all my family and Tanya's had smiles on their faces knowing what happened.

"Now you have to say sorry to Alice and from now on behave." I told them, though everyone knew I didn't mean it.

"Sorry Alice." They both said not sounding sorry at all.

"You will pay for what you done." Alice screamed at them shaking her fist.

"Yeah, right." Demetri said.

"Look pixie, you hurt our little sis, so if anyone was going to pay it will be you." Felix said.

"We were protecting her!" She snapped.

"Didn't seem that way to me." I spoke. "Now before a fight breaks out, I think everyone needs to go back to what they were doing before."

With that everyone left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

I was sitting in the throne room, with Aro, Caius, and Marcus, when Edward came in. He shot a glare at Marcus and then looked at me.

"Bella, the family would like to spend sometime with you." Edward told me.

"Is the Denali's with them?" I asked.

He gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Okay, then." I said as I got up.

I kissed Marcus goodbye before I followed him out. As soon as we was almost there, he pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I threw my shield up and threw him back.

"What the Hell?" I snarled.

"You need to stop pretending to love Marcus and come back with me." He growled.

"I'm not pretending to love Marcus. He is my soul mate. I would never get back with you." I told.

"Stop lying." Edward hissed at me.

Before I could say anything Jane skipped down the hall.

"Mom." She sang and took my hand before she turned to Edward.

"I thought my brother told you to stay away from our mother." Jane growled.

Before Edward could say anything, I did.

"Yes Edward, my son did tell you to stay away from me, and I think you should do as your told." I told him before I walked with Jane to the Denali room.

I wished Edward get it through his thick skull, that I didn't love him.

* * *

It was a week before the Ball, so it was time to go shopping it.

I walked into the games room, where everyone was.

"Who wants to go shopping with me?" I asked as I entered.

"I do!" Heidi almost screamed.

Renata, Chelsea, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Corin, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, agreed to come as well.

Everything was alright till I was left alone with Alice.

"You know, I know you still love Edward." Alice told me.

"I'm not." I told her.

"But I know. I still see you with him. You can't lie to me Isabella." She told me.

"I'm not lying. I will never be with him again. I don't love him. And nothing you can say will change that." I hissed at her before I stormed over to Sulpicia and Athenodora.

Would all the Cullen's be like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice's Pov.**

I frowned as I watched Bella storm over to Sulipcia and Athendora.

I would of thought for sure she would of believed me. I mean we are best friends. Why wouldn't she believe me when I told her of her and Edward?

I shook my head and let a smile take over the frown.

Soon Edward would set his trap for Marcus, and then they're be no one in the way of Bella being with Edward. Then Bella will be part of the family again.

I just had to keep telling of false visions to her, that she will doubt Marcus. I knew that they wouldn't be false after Edward had finished his plan. Bella would come running to him, when Marcus was no more.

When Marcus is dead, Chelsea wont be able to keep Bella's ties strong to the Volturi. I knew it was the only way Bella could be with the Volturi. And drink human blood. I mean Bella belonged to Edward, and that means she had to drink animal blood.

Soon all this drama would be behind us and Bella would be back where she belonged. And everything will be like it was before.

**Rosalie's Pov.**

I watched as Alice tried to make Bella doubt her soul mate. I knew it would never happen. I knew most of the family will be trying to get Bella back together with Edward. But anyone could see she was more happy with Marcus and the Volturi.

I knew I wouldn't try to get her back together with Edward. He was to controlling and he treated her like she was made out of glass. It wasn't health. I hated how he treated her, thats why I was so cold to her when she was human. I wanted to make her run away before Eddie could hurt her. But it didn't work.

I knew Emmett wouldn't try to get her back with Edward either. Emmett also hated how Edward treated her, and also how Alice used her as a dress up doll. He would be so mad about it, that it took me ages to calm him down. Emmett really thought of Bella, as his little sister.

Jasper could feel her emotions. He could tell she was happier with Marcus and the Volturi and I knew he wouldn't try to take that away from her.

I knew neither Alice or Edward truly cared about Bella. They just like how they could control her. And I knew they was upset that they're toy wasn't doing as she was told like before.

I liked the new Bella. It was so much better then what Edward made Bella be.

I sighed out in anger. I took deep breathes to calm down and stop the images of how Edward would treat her like a child enter my mind.

When I was calm, I smiled I walked over to Bella, who was standing by Sulpicia and Athenodora.

"Hello Bella." I greeted.

She looked up, surprise in her crimson eyes.

"Hello Rosalie." She replied.

"I wanted to say sorry about I acted when you was human. I just didn't like how Edward treated you and wanted you to run away before he could hurt you." I told her.

"I forgive you Rosalie." Bella told me with a small smile.

"Then call me Rose. Don't worry, I wont try to get you back together with Edward. Neither will Emmett or Jasper." I told her.

"Thank you for telling me Rose." Bella smiled wider.

I smiled at her again, and then we carried on shopping. All the while, I kept an eye on the pixie vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
